


Telephone

by EriSkyHigh



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Flirting, Friends trying to be helpful, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, helpful friends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriSkyHigh/pseuds/EriSkyHigh
Summary: It’s a game of ‘he said, she said’ but no one is facing this head-on.How long will Daisuke drag out the situation before he gives in and just confesses his feelings?
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Courage or Friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> Teen for some of the angsty moments. Refer to the tags please and proceed with caution. 
> 
> This was fun to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday

Daisuke examined the ceiling - trying very hard to find the hidden answer to his algebra problem.

“‘Daisuke, are you listening?” Ken 

“Huh?” Without an answer to his problem, Daisuke was pulled out of thought.

Ken sighed “That’s a no.” Frowning he added, “Ya know it was your idea to have me tutor you. The least you could do is pretend to listen.”

“Wha, no. Ken, I’m -” Determined to apologize until cut off, Daisuke’s face grew warm. 

“I’m not really upset.” Ken’s expression softened to his teasing face. The one he only ever gave Daisuke, or at least the one Daisuke never saw anyone else get. “But you should pay more attention if you want to pass. If you fail tomorrow’s test won’t your coach get mad again?”

“Ken,” there he was, giving Daisuke the look. The look that made Daisuke want to confess everything. “I think I...”

“You think you?” Ken tried to help Daisuke with the words.

‘I think I like you. Like… I like like you.’ 

“Uh, I was gonna say, I think I’ll pass that test tomorrow on pure luck!”

Ken chuckled to himself. “If you say so, Daisuke. Let me show you how to solve it.”

Had Daisuke had a mirror on him, he was sure he’d be able to see his face burning like a bad sunburn. Here he was, trying to study to pull his grades up and he couldn’t focus. It might have had something to do with the fact that studying and Daisuke weren’t friends - or that Daisuke was worried since the coach had said he needed to pull his grades up if he wanted to keep playing. But there was Ken, with that face of his, distracting Daisuke from the boring math equations.

“And then we can move over the three to isolate x. Daisuke, are you still listening?” Caught red-handed. Again.

When it came time to head home, Ken walked with Daisuke to the station. Over the last few months, it was these walks that first made Daisuke realize his feelings…

The crisp cool air of winter would blow against Daisuke’s burning face. Inside his chest, beat his heart - throbbing along to new feelings not yet understood. There was something inviting about the way their quiet walks to the station felt so natural - absent of any mandatory small talk. When Ken laughed, Daisuke noted the bashful way he’d cover his mouth. 

When the winter wind blew, freezing them to the core, Ken’s nose and cheeks would glow bright pink. Daisuke would lose himself in thoughts of putting his hands on Ken’s face to warm him up. Some nights Daisuke felt like he was watching Ken in slow motion - long girly eyelashes slowly closing over bright indigo eyes. The kind of eyes you could get lost in for days.

“Goodnight, Daisuke.”

“Huh?” Somehow they stood on the platform with the train screeching to a stop in front of them. Daisuke looked around for the time - how on earth could they have gotten there so fast? There was no way 15 minutes of walking past without him noticing.

“Daisuke?” Ken inquired. 

“Oh, uh. I guess I just didn’t realize the train was gonna be so early.”

Ken glanced at a nearby clock. “But it’s on time.”

“Right! That’s what I meant. Anyway. Night, Ken!” 

Before Ken had any time to speak Daisuke ran onto the train. Smiling, he waved to Ken at the window. Ken smiled back that smile that made Daisuke’s heart rush and face burn. With that, the train whistled and took off onto its next stop on the tracks. 

Daisuke knew that if Ken wanted to, he could have any girl in his school. Just look at him. Ken was perfect. Smart, even without the dark spore. Kind, the kindest person you could ever meet. Ken had his looks too. Daisuke loved his stupid manageable hair that always stayed where Ken wanted, unlike his own. Ken’s hands were soft - Daisuke noted each time they’d brush against his own when exchanging notes. 

Grunting in frustration Daisuke threw his head back. “I think I love him.” 

This had been going on for months. Daisuke had tried to drop hints by complimenting Ken and closing the distance between them, but each time Ken would either look away or increase the distance. It was like he didn’t want to accept Daisuke’s kind gestures. Maybe there was nothing there. Daisuke was starting to think Ken didn’t like him the same way.

Daisuke let out a big sigh, head falling down so he chin rest on his chest. “Should I even tell him how I feel?”


	2. Here Comes Courage

Wednesday 

Taichi strolled past his younger sister’s school on his way to meet up with friends when he noticed Daisuke laying in an empty field under a tree. He appeared to be daydreaming, which was to say he was more out of it than usual. Curious as to the reason, Taichi deviated from his original plans in order to find out what was up. 

“Watching the clouds?” He stood above Daisuke, his shadow cast down and covering the younger boy’s face - just enough to get his attention.

“Huh? What?” Sitting up he spoke, “Taichi, what are you doing here?”

Taichi sat beside him. “I came to meet the others in the computer lab. And what are you doing under this tree?” Daisuke looked away bashfully, which couldn’t have made it more clear to Taichi that he was avoiding something - and Taichi couldn’t pass up an opportunity to be a little nosey. 

“Just thinking.”

“About the upcoming game?” There was an extended pause until Daisuke let out a long sigh. It was the kind of sigh that said whatever was bothering him was more weighing on him more than the next game and possibly was more important too. 

“No.” Daisuke sat up, looking Taichi straight in the eyes. “Did you ever have something you were afraid to do? But not for lack of courage, for concern about it messing up a friendship?”

“If you’re worried about messing up a friendship it can’t be helped. Maybe have a little more courage?” Daisuke leaned back, the answer clearly not having been what he wanted. “You like someone?”

Daisuke’s face went red. “What? No.”

Taichi laughed. He recalled what it was like to have feelings for someone - he knew what it was like to not know if they felt the same way. Confessing hasn’t ruined their friendship, so Taichi knew it wouldn’t ruin Daisuke’s either. “Who is it?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Daisuke bit back.

“What’s your favorite color?” The change in subject cause Daisuke to give him a confused look, but he went along with Taichi nonetheless. 

“Blue. But why?”

Taichi ignored Daisuke’s question and proceeded to ask questions faster. “Favorite food?”

“Uh, ramen?”

“What’s your jersey number?”

“18.”

“Only child or have a sibling?”

“You know I have an older sister.”

“Where do you go to school?”

“Odaiba Elementary.”

“Favorite fútbol gear brand?”

“Adidas.”

“Your parents given names?”

“Kosuke and Emiko.” Taichi didn’t know that.

“Where are you now?” Back to simple questions.

“We’re at school.”

“How are your grades?”

“What? Well, they’re okay. I mean they’re-” That meant Daisuke had average grades. Good enough to let him play, but not that great.

“Favorite subject?”

“P.E.” Daisuke smiled.

“Are you ready for the next fútbol game?”

“Yeah! Of course, I am!” Daisuke was getting pumped up now.

“Who are you thinking about?”

“Ken!” Daisuke shouted before he seemed to realize what he said. “Wait! No!”

Taichi leaned back and laughed. “So you do like him. I thought so.”

“I don’t know what just happened.” Daisuke’s head fell in defeat as Taichi went on smiling. There was no way Daisuke would have ever opened up without being tricked into it. “How did you know I like him?” Daisuke turned his head in the direction of Taichi, but didn’t look up to meet his eyes.

“Well, you confirmed it for me just now.” Daisuke pouted at the statement. “You reminded me of the way I use to look at the person I love. You don’t hide your feelings very well.”

“I just, I don’t know if he feels the same way.” He looked away from Taichi again. “I don’t want to make things weird between us. I’d rather stay friends as we are than ruin it.”

“You shouldn’t allow things to get to you so much. It could really throw off your game.” Taichi teased. Seeing Daisuke this wrapped up in thought wasn’t what he was use to dealing with.

“I’m being serious here.”

“Okay look. I’ll find out if he likes you. Then if he does you can confess. Otherwise you can keep things the way they are now. How does that sound?” Taichi put an arm out to the side and shrugged like the whole suggestion was that simple.

“Fine. But how will you do that?”

Daisuke seemed desperate for the help while Taichi just smirked. “Don’t worry about it. You just focus on the game and leave the rest to me.”

Thursday

After school Taichi caught the next train into Tamachi. He figured the best way to help Daisuke out was to go straight to Ken - assuming if Daisuke knew Ken liked him, then maybe he’d find the confidence to tell him.

After running into Ken and Taichi jumped right into it. “You and Daisuke sure are close.”

Ken looks away. “Perhaps we are.”

This was it. Ken was getting shy and Taichi knew he was going to confirm Ken felt the same about Daisuke. “Really close friends.”

“That is what best friends are.” He was avoiding eye contact.

“Only best friends?”

“What are you implying?”

“Oh, nothing. Unless there’s something to imply?” Taichi leaned forward with a raised eyebrow as he asked.

“I suppose not.”

“You two are really friendly. Almost too friendly if you know what I mean.” Taichi winked as if to say ‘don’t worry, he likes you back.’

Ken’s face went red, signaling to Taichi that he in fact did feel the same way about Daisuke. “I have to go.” Ken did a quick bow before turning to leave. “I’ll see you next time.”

As Ken rounded the corner, out of eyesight, Taichi smiled. “Just wait until Daisuke hears the good news.”


	3. Friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes light internalized homophobia.

Thursday Night

“And you’re sure?”

“Absolutely!” Echoed back Daisuke’s fellow goggle headed friend through the phone.

He had received positive news from Taichi about how obviously Ken’s feelings were. Taichi has used phrases like “shy and embarrassed I figured it out,” and “face so red he couldn’t hide it,” but most of all there was “you have to tell him.”

It was Taichi’s suggestion to confess to Ken that left Daisuke feeling a mix of confidence and nervousness. This would be the changing point in their relationship but if they didn’t work out would they even remain friends?

What was Daisuke thinking? Of course, they’d always be friends! “Okay.”

“Okay?” Taichi questioned pushing for more of Daisuke’s intentions.

“I’m gonna talk to Ken.” 

“Great! You’ll have to let me know how it goes.”

Daisuke nodded before remembering Taichi couldn’t see him. “I will. Thanks.”

“Sure thing. Bye.”

“Bye.” Click.

That was it. If everything Taichi had said was true, then Ken liked Daisuke. Which met the only next step was, was what exactly?

If Daisuke could have been guaranteed from the start that Ken liked him back, then maybe Daisuke would have confessed himself from the start. But at the same time, Daisuke wondered if he should have been the one to just talk to Ken directly - regardless of the answer. 

Not that he would have allowed himself to be convinced of this fact. Daisuke Motomiya was prepared to live his life side by side the one he loved if it was the only guaranteed way he could be this close and happy with Ken. 

But this news changed everything. 

Suddenly, Daisuke realized that he wanted to be with Ken as something more than a friend - silence wouldn’t give him the relationship he desperately needed now. Hope for more has leaked into his thoughts and there was no shaking the feeling. 

With newfound motivation and conference, he quickly dialed the Ichijouji residence. 

“Ichijouji residence. Ken speaking.”

“Ken!”

“Oh. Hello, Daisuke.”

“Uh. Hi, it's Daisuke.”

“Y-yes? I know.”

What was Daisuke saying? He was making a fool of himself already. Leave it to him to mess up something as simple as a phone call which he had done a thousand times before. “I know, you know. Uh, look. I wanted to ask about tomorrow. What time should I come over? I was thinking maybe we should make it a sleepover.”

“Oh.”

What kind of reaction was that? “Or we can just study. Maybe meet up later Saturday afternoon to hang out. Maybe my house?”

“Daisuke, I can’t.”

“That’s fine. Just tomorrow night then.”

“No, Daisuke. I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I’m just,” there was a long pause. Daisuke knew Ken was trying to bring himself to speak so he waited patiently for him to finish. “I’m just busy. I have a test I have to study for. It’s Monday so I won’t be able to see you this weekend. I’m sorry. I have to go now.”

And just like that, Ken ended the call. 

Friday 

After a long day of being in a haze, Daisuke finally made his way home, defeated. Earlier this week he thought he would be at Ken’s for a sleepover and study session. Right now, Ken would be frowning at him as he reviewed Daisuke’s homework and found all the errors. Then Ken would spend the next two hours trying to help Daisuke understand the work - and Daisuke wouldn’t admit that he would purposely mess up a few extra times just for the excuse of having Ken sit close and solve the math equations one step at a time. 

But now Daisuke wasn’t sure what their friendship would be like.

The weekend didn’t lighten his mood. Ken never called once - which Daisuke knew would be the case since Ken said he was studying. It still hurt. He wasn’t sure if he should be the one to reach out to Ken Monday after school. 

He could have called to ask Ken how the test went. But all he could focus on was the way Ken sounded on the phone. “Oh.” One word, one syllable was all it took for something to seem off about Ken. And Daisuke had a feeling he knew what the issue was.

When Tachi had spoken to Ken, what if he said too much? What if Ken has realized that Daisuke like liked him? Maybe Ken didn’t want anything to do with Daisuke because of that. It wasn’t the most normal thing in the world for boys to like boys. Sure, Daisuke knew it happened. But few people ever talked about it. He didn’t really know how Ken felt about the concept. 

Ken’s family seemed more traditional. There was a clear focus on school, they had traditional meals together each night as a family. What if Ken really didn’t like Daisuke because he liked boys?

There wasn’t anything Daisuke could even do.


	4. The Light Comes In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes light internalized homophobia.

Last week, Thursday

“Absolutely!” 

Hikari walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, while Taichi sat at the table on the phone.

“Okay?” Taichi questioned into the phone. Hikari looked over at him while she pulled out the cup.

“Great! You’ll have to let me know how it goes.”

She filled the cup with water and looked over at her older brother who looked up at her.

“Sure thing. Bye.”

Taichi put the phone down with a big smile on his face. Clearly proud of himself. “Who was that?”

“That was Daisuke.” He smirked at her. “He’s gonna finally talk to Ken.”

“Taichi, please don’t tell me you got involved with them.” She frowned. Her brother was a good person, but that was the problem. He wanted to help people but when it came to emotional issues he fell short. Not because he didn’t try, he just didn’t seem to think things through and really understand how different people took things.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Can’t I just help out a few friends?”

“You shouldn’t play matchmaker. I would think your own relationship would have taught you that you can be a little slow.”

“Hey!”

Tuesday

Daisuke was in class, but he wasn’t present in class. Which was apparent by the way the teacher had tried calling his name multiple times before he even heard them.

“Motomiya-Kun.”

Nothing…

“Motomiya-Kun?”

Still nothing. 

“MOTOMIYA-KUN?”

“Huh? What?” The class erupted in giggles.

“Settle down now class. Now, Motomiya-Kun, if you don’t mind we’re going to continue the lesson. Would you care to join us?”

Hikari had never seen Daisuke this bad. Sure, he was one to daydream and not pay attention during class, but to be this out of it was another thing. Still, she kept telling herself that she didn’t need to gen involved in whatever was going on. If Daisuke needed her help, he knew he could always come to her. This was something Daisuke could figure out on his own.

Or so she thought. 

Later that same day she overheard Daisuke venting to Taichi about what had been going on. She knew it wasn’t her place to listen, but Daisuke had looked so lost in class this week. Knowing he was talking to Taichi didn’t seem like a good idea.

“You don’t need to listen. Just walk away Hikari.” She told herself. 

Yet she still stood outside the door and listened in on the conversation.

“I’m sorry. I guess he doesn’t feel that way about you.” Taichi apologized to Daisuke.

“Do you think he hates me? I mean, what if he doesn’t like me because I like boys?”

“I don’t know man. He’s your best friend though. You’d know him best.”

That’s what this was about? Daisuke had been sulking because he thought Ken didn’t like him anymore? Hikari knew Taichi shouldn’t have gotten in the middle of them. 

Wednesday

Hikari had thought about it all day. Getting involved with anyone’s personal affairs felt like something she should stay out of. That said, her brother had already gone and made things harder for her two friends.

Daisuke was convinced that Ken didn’t like him - that was something Hikari just knew deep down wasn’t the case. How on earth her brother had gotten this result from stepping in was beyond her. 

All-day Daisuke continued to be lost in a daze - which was saying something since her friends and teachers would agree that school wasn’t something Daisuke was ever the greatest at. 

No one in the group knew what had happened - but Hikari had a feeling there had been a big misunderstanding. After all, there was no way Daisuke and Ken could be as close as they were and suddenly just stop talking to each other. What could have happened to make Daisuke think that Ken didn’t like him? It had always been so obvious to her how they felt. 

“I have to do something.”

She threw down her bag upon entering her house and walked over to the phone. She could talk to Daisuke tomorrow, but before then there was one phone she needed to make.


	5. Courage and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes light internalized homophobia and misunderstandings.

Thursday

“Daisuke!” 

The brunette turned to see Hikari running towards him. Which, while they went to the same school, was unusual because she didn’t normally stay after school to watch the fútbol team practice. “Hikari? What are you doing here?”

She puffed out a short explanation before grabbing Daisuke’s hand. “We need to talk.” Then pulled him away from the rest of the team.

“What’s going on Hikari?” Daisuke let himself be pulled around the corner to a quiet and secluded place. Hikari then dropped his hand and sighed before spinning around.

“You like Ken.” It was a statement. One that left Daisuke’s face burning brighter than the sun.

“What? No, I don’t.” He avoided her eyes and took a few steps back and forth with his arms swinging around as if he could literally push the conversation away. “What would even give you an idea like that?”

“Daisuke, it’s okay. I overheard you and my brother talking.”

“Oh.” Daisuke stopped moving and faced Hikari. There wasn’t any point in denying it if she overhead. “Then you know he’s avoiding me. He doesn’t feel the same and probably is bothered by me.”

“Did you talk to him about it?” Her arms sat crossed in front of her. It was like she knew the answer already but was asking just to be kind - she was just like Daisuke’s mother when she asked if Daisuke’s room was clean.

“I, I, I mean not really. Not yet.” As if having to admit his room wasn’t cleaned he stuttered. “He doesn’t want to talk to me though. So I, I can’t.”

“All the more reason why you need to do this in person.” Hikari stood before him, confident in her words. How she knew things would work was something Daisuke didn’t understand.

“Hikari, what if he hates me? I’m a boy and I like him.” Daisuke looked down at his feet.

“Oh please. This is still Ken we’re talking about. He couldn’t hate you if he tried. And do you really think he would?”

“I guess not. I mean,” he knew Ken wouldn’t hate him. That was never the concern. It was always what would happen if he confessed and Ken didn’t return his feelings? He knew Ken wouldn’t be rude about it, but things between them wouldn’t be the same. If Ken’s feelings were platonic then Daisuke didn’t want to complicate their friendship. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“But what if he does?”

“Well, I thought he did after he talked to Taichi and look how that turned out. He’s been avoiding me since it happened! I can’t stand to mess things up more than they already are. I love him too much to just throw away our friendship.”

“Daisuke!” Hikari’s hand flew at his face as she pointed like a parent scolding a child. “That’s enough of the worst-case scenarios. What about all the times you told us not to give up as a team?”

“I, uh?”

She moved her hands to her hips. “You need to pull that version of yourself back out and pick yourself up. You’re gonna talk to Ken about this whole thing and stop avoiding it. Understand?”

Daisuke nodded quickly.

“Now, get back out to the field for practice. Tomorrow you can go to Ken’s house after school.”

“Okay.” Daisuke turned to run back to the field before stopping to turn back around. “Hey, Hikari?”

“What is it?” She looked back at him with such an innocent face, you’d never have believed she had just yelled at him.

“Thank you.”

Friday

The train ride to Tamachi was the longest ride of his life up to that point. And not because it was really long - truth be told it was only about 12 minutes this time of day - but because Daisuke was feeling so nervous he swore he saw things in slow motion. 

He looked over at the time - the third time he checked within the minute. “Damnit! Why won’t this train move faster?” He hissed under his breath.

Daisuke’s legs broke into a full sprint the moment the train doors opened. To the displeasure of the other people on the platform, Daisuke ran around them as if he would on a fútbol field - one older gentleman even yelled at him to slow down. Yet Daisuke ran - he was on a mission and nothing would derail him from confessing to Ken today.

When he arrived at Ken’s apartment in record time he spent the next ten minutes pacing around the halls. Daisuke couldn’t shake the sudden feeling of butterflies.

“You got this, Daisuke. You can do it. Just go in there and tell Ken how you feel.” 

Taking a deep breath, Daisuke knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Mrs. Ichijochi’s voice carried from inside the house. 

Daisuke let out a long exhale to calm himself just before the door opened. “Hello, Mrs. Ichijoji. Is Ken home?”

“Oh, Daisuke, hello. Please, come in. Ken is in his room.”

Daisuke bowed and quickly took off his shoes as he entered. “Thank you.” He walked himself towards Ken’s room as quickly as his legs could carry him. 

Knock knock

Ken opened the door. It was the first time in nearly two weeks since they’d seen each other. “Come in,” he stepped aside to allow Daisuke to enter.

“Hey, Ken! Came here to talk about something.” Daisuke’s voice cracked on the last few words, forcing him to clear his throat. “I wanted to talk.”

Ken sat on the floor and looked over Daisuke questioningly. “What is it you wanted to speak about?”

“I just have something I need to tell you.” Daisuke stood in front of where Ken sat, a serious expression painted on this face.

“Okay.” Ken nodded.

“Well,” Daisuke blushed, quickly looking down to hide his face before Ken saw. “You know that feeling you get when school lets out for the weekend?”

Ken nodded slightly. “Go on.”

Daisuke turned and started to talk towards the desk. “And then there’s the feeling of when your mom makes you ramen or your favorite meal for dinner. Or maybe when they make dessert. Unless you’re too full for dessert. Maybe it’s more like when you’re comfortably full.” He picked up one of Ken’s pencils and started to spin it in his hand.

“Okay, and?” Ken raised an eyebrow trying to follow along with Daisuke’s rambling. 

“I feel like I just got a test back and found out I passed. Wait, you always pass. So it’s more like when you get a perfect score?” Daisuke started to pace around the room. “Maybe it’s more like when you got a perfect score and extra credit? Or maybe - are you happy with perfect scores or will any passing grade do? I realize now I’ve never asked how you feel about your grades. I just want to pass so my parents don’t get mad and threaten to put me in cram school or something. Which for the record I don’t think they would even do because that’s expensive and they don’t think I’d be worth the extra money since I’d probably just remain average in school anyway. And then what would even have been the point in spending all that money and time to get nothing out of it?”

“Daisuke,” Ken cut him off, eyes shut lightly. When Daisuke spun around to face him he suddenly noticed he had been rambling and Ken was trying very hard to be patient. “I think I’m following. Go on.”

“Okay.” Daisuke paused long enough to take a deep breath before he continued on - he would make this short. “And it’s like when I’m running down the field just before I make another shot, and the goalie isn’t prepared for the awesome play I’m about to pull because he didn’t realize he’s dealing with the best player. Well, you’re the best, but I’m the next best. Not that we’ve played against each other in a real match since the first time, so I could really be better than you by now since I’ve practiced so much.”

Ken had that I’m-not-so-pleased-with-you-right-now-but-won’t-say-it look on his face. “Daisuke, what are you trying to say?” It came out harshly. Daisuke was rambling and knew he needed to just get the words out. They just kept getting stuck and other words kept pouring out in their place.

“ThetruthisIreallylikeyou!” Daisuke shouted out, all in one breath before tacking on, “I love you.” 

“...no.”


	6. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter includes light internalized homophobia and misunderstandings.
> 
> And happy endings.

Last week, Monday

Daisuke was starting up at the ceiling with a distant look on his face. The kind of look that just screamed he wasn’t paying any attention again. Ken took an extra moment to stare at him, before gently calling him out of the daze. “‘Daisuke, are you listening?”

“Huh?” Clearly, he wasn’t. Daisuke never paid attention to his math homework - tutoring wouldn’t be any different. 

Ken let out a sign to show Daisuke he wasn’t impressed. “That’s no. Ya know it was your idea to have me tutor you. The least you could do is pretend to listen.” Inside Ken found this whole ordeal very humorous, but he teasingly frowned anyway. When Daisuke had approached him asking for help he wasn’t sure if he’d be a good tutor, but it was the best excuse to spend time together a few times each week on school nights. 

“Wha, no. Ken, I’m -” Daisuke stuttered, looking panicked. 

“I’m not really upset. But you should pay more attention if you want to pass. If you fail tomorrow’s test won’t your coach get mad again?” Ken smiled slightly before he gave Daisuke a questioning look.

“Ken, I think I...”

After a pause, Ken chimed in, “you think you?” 

“Uh, I was gonna say, I think I’ll pass that test tomorrow on pure luck!” Ken chuckled.

“If you say so, Daisuke. Let me show you how to solve it.” He never could understand where all of Daisuke’s courage came from. He quickly went into an explanation, writing down his steps as he walked Daisuke through each one. If Daisuke failed his upcoming test his grades would drop below the minimum required grades that allowed him to play fútbol. While they didn’t play on the same team, Ken would have preferred to at least play another, more friendly, game against him. “And then we can move over the three to isolate x.”

Ken looked up to see Daisuke’s dazed face again. He felt the blush form on his face and quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Daisuke, are you still listening?” 

Last week, Thursday

“Hey, Ken!” 

When Taichi called out to Ken in Tamachi it was - unexpected to say the least. “Taichi? What brings you all the way out here?”

The older boy shrugged, “I just happened to be in the area. Practice just end?”

“Yes.” Ken didn’t believe that Taichi would just happen to be all the way out here and happen to be walking past his school. But he decided against saying anything more on the subject.

“So, now what?” Taichi smiled down at him, as though there was more to the question than he was letting on.

“Pardon?”

“Gonna go hang out with Daisuke?”

“We hadn’t made plans to do so. At least not yet.” The thought of calling Daisuke made Ken smile. Tomorrow they’d meet up for another study session, and Ken was sure that Daisuke would be poorly hiding the fact he hadn’t studied once on his own. It was something that Ken was fond of, especially when it meant Daisuke would have to come over more often for extra help.

Taichi laughed, “You and Daisuke sure are close.”

Ken looked away. “Perhaps we are.”

“Really close friends.”

“That is what best friends are.” What was Taichi trying to say? Everyone already knew he and Daisuke were best friends.

“Only best friends?” 

No, he couldn’t be trying to say what Ken thought. “What are you implying?”

“Oh, nothing. Unless there’s something to imply?”

“I suppose not.” Ken squirmed, gripping his bag for some comfort. Daisuke was only a friend - but not because that’s all Ken wanted. It had been clear that Daisuke liked Hikari from the start. Although, when Daisuke’s open affection towards her had slowed Ken hoped he could have been the reason, but Daisuke never addressed Ken like he did Hikari. It was something Ken had come to accept already. 

“You two are really friendly. Almost too friendly if you know what I mean.” Taichi winked. That’s when it became clear to Ken that Taichi knew - he had to have noticed Ken’s feelings. The thought left Ken feeling nauseous. He wasn’t ready yet to admit it aloud - especially to a boy who wasn’t interested in him.

Last week, Thursday Night

The phone rang, pulling Ken’s attention away from both his dinner and his studies at the kitchen table. “I got it!” He announced to his parents in the other room.

“Ichijouji residence. Ken speaking.”

“Ken!”

“Oh. Hello, Daisuke.” Ken’s stomach started to turn. He really hoped that Tachi hadn’t said anything to him about earlier. He loved Daisuke and wasn’t ready for their friendship to be over.

“Uh. Hi, it's Daisuke.”

“Y-yes? I know.”

“I know, you know. Uh, look. I wanted to ask about tomorrow. What time should I come over? I was thinking maybe we should make it a sleepover.”

“Oh.” A sleepover? What would happen if they did plan a sleepover and then Daisuke heard that Ken was interested in him that way? It was bad enough to like another boy, but to sleep with a boy you liked was another thing entirely. 

“Or we can just study. Maybe meet up later Saturday afternoon to hang out. Maybe my house?”

“Daisuke, I can’t.” The idea of spending Saturday with Daisuke didn’t help. Would Daisuke be mad once he found out how Ken felt?

“That’s fine. Just tomorrow night then.”

“No, Daisuke. I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I’m just,” how did Ken say it? How could he bring himself to tell Daisuke he liked him too much and didn’t want to ruin their friendship? “I’m just busy. I have a test I have to study for. It’s Monday so I won’t be able to see you this weekend. I’m sorry. I have to go now.” Ken lied and quickly hung up the phone.

This week, Wednesday

“Oh one moment, he just walked in. Ken honey! Hikari is on the phone for you.”

Ken’s mother’s voice carried down the hall as Ken walked inside. He quickly smiled at his mother as she handed him the phone smiling. She was still overjoyed when his friends would call or come over. “Hikari? Hello.”

“I’ll make this fast. You and Daisuke need to talk.”

Chills ran up his spine at the thought. How could he talk to Daisuke now? “Look, Hikari, I-”

“No, Ken. No excuses. You two have been avoiding a very important conversation and I think you know what I mean.” She was right, Ken had been avoiding Daisuke the past several days and even skipped a few of his study sessions. Ken just wasn’t ready to face him.

He must have paused too long without responding because Hikari added on, “you trust me, right?”

“Yeah.” He did trust Hikari would never give bad advice if she could control it. “I just don’t know if I can go face him right now.” Admitting his worries aloud made him realize how silly they sounded. Daisuke was his best friend. He wouldn’t ever make Ken feel bad about his feelings - even if he didn’t return them.

“Just promise me if he comes to you, that you won’t push him away.”

Ken thought a moment before answering, “okay. I promise.” It was the least he could do for Daisuke.

Present-day, Friday

“...no.”

Daisuke’s face fell. “Oh. Uh, that’s okay.” Grabbing the back of his neck he looked around the room. “Ignore what I said. It was, it was a joke. I’m joking. Only joking. Uh, I think I have to go.” He stood quickly, moving to collect his bag. 

“This isn’t real.” Daisuke spun to walk away. “Wait!” Ken didn’t budge. His world was suddenly moving very slow. He heard what Daisuke had said but couldn’t process it. How could Daisuke have liked him this whole time? 

Daisuke turned around to face him, eyes wet. “Ken, I have to go. I can’t be here.”

Daisuke turned to leave, “wait,” only to topple over, Ken clinging to his back. “Please wait.”

“Ow. I think my face has rug burn.” Daisuke rolled over to face Ken laying next to him. When Ken didn’t speak for another moment he rested his head on the floor, deciding to wait longer. 

“I can’t believe it.” Ken wanted this. He dreamed of this. Yet hearing it with his own ears suddenly felt too surreal. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I get it.” Daisuke looked up at the ceiling. “We don’t have to be friends anymore.”

“I love you back.”

“I’ll just go and we can forget this whole thing even happened. You don’t even have to tutor me anymore.” Daisuke didn’t hear Ken.

“Daisuke!” Why was getting his attention always so difficult when he was rambling?

“What?”

“I love you back!”

“What?” His jaw fell open and his mouth tried to speak at least several words before any sound came out. “But you said ‘no’ just now!”

“I meant - I know I said that but I meant I can’t believe this is real!” Ken felt a rush of embarrassment swell within him. Even his ears were burning. 

“But it’s real,” Daisuke stated the obvious - it hadn’t clicked for him yet. 

“I see that now!” Ken snapped back, irritated. 

“So you love me back?” Daisuke looked like he was working on a particularly hard math equation. 

“I already said I did!” Ken dragged himself closer to Daisuke until their noses were nearly touching. “K-kiss me?” Daisuke’s red face nodded before leaning over to meet Ken’s lips. 

It was better than Ken ever dreamed of - rug burns and all. 

When they pulled apart, their eyes met. Daisuke had that lost look on his face again. “What is it Daisuke?”

Probably without thinking it through, Daisuke blurted out “Does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

Ken broke out into an uncontrolled laugh. “Yes, Daisuke! That’s exactly what me tackling you to the floor and confessing my love means.”


End file.
